EsCuChA a Tu DeStINo
by yoyispotter23
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en la pelicula "Escucha a tu destino" August Rush es un universo alterno... si quieren saber de que se trata... entren y lean! y dejen reviews!


Escucha a tu destino

_Esta historia surgió en un momento de ocio XD… espero que sea de su agrado… como saben todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling… bueno algunos son invención mía… espero que sea de su agrado. _

Capitulo 1. James y Lily

James y Lily se conocieron en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, al principio no se llevaban bien pero con el paso del tiempo lograron conocerse y comenzaron una relación. Lily era de procedencia muggle pero eso no fue un impedimento para que se convirtiera en una gran hechicera, James por su parte era de descendencia pura, pues su familia es una de las mas importantes dentro del mundo mágico los Potter, al principio no todo fue color de rosa, pues los padres de James se oponían a esa unión, pero al momento de conocer a Lily, se convencieron de que esa chica era lo que su hijo necesitaba, por parte de los Evans, la familia de Lily, con tal de ver a su hija feliz ellos aprobarían todo.

Poco tiempo después de que se hubieran casado Lily quedo embarazada, era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, todos se encontraban impacientes porque naciera el chiquitín, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, los padres de James y por supuesto los de Lily.

Pasaron ocho meses y la pequeña familia se encontraba en un día de campo cuando de repente Lily comenzó con malestares, todo parecía que el bebe Potter quería nacer ya.

-James – exclamo Lily- no me siento bien, el bebe esta pateando muy fuerte y esto no es normal, creo que ya quiere nacer.

-¡Que!... eso no puede ser… todavía falta un mes- dijo James desesperado dando vueltas y jalándose el cabello- ¿estas segura Lily?

-¡Como piensas que estaría mintiendo con este tipo de cosas James Potter!- grito Lily pues su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, las contracciones se estaban haciendo mas fuertes.

-Calma Lily, yo… no se que hacer – dijo James al borde la histeria, miraba a su alrededor y todo lo que veía era verde, verde y mas verde, ninguna señal de civilización- solo a ti se te ocurre venir de día de campo en tu condición – reclamo James.

-Ja… ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa? – dijo Lily – solo esto me faltaba… sabes que James si no tienes la mas remota idea de que hacer no te preocupes que yo puedo sola- Lily se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y trato de dar un paso pero no pudo, una fuerte contracción la había atacado, se tambaleo un poco pero logro de sostenerse de James que iba a su alcance- James en verdad esto es insoportable, mas que tu cuando no vas con tu amigos a jugar quiditch.

-Lily no te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer, debe de haber algo, no te puedes aparecer o usar traslador pues tu condición no te lo permite – decía James mientras Lily negaba a las propuestas- muy bien a ver traemos el coche y yo no se manejar y tu si, asi que no puedes manejar por lo tanto yo tomare el volante- al decir esto a James le brillaron los ojos, siempre había querido conducir, pero nunca lo había dejado Lily pues era "algo" loco para manejar. James encamino a Lily al auto.

-James, creo que puedo aparecer o usar el traslador, no es necesario de que conduzcas- decía Lily mientras oponía toda la resistencia que podía.

-Vamos Lily, esto es lo mas seguro – decía James mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad a su esposa- veras que pronto estaremos en un hospital.

-Es que James, recuerda que no manejas muy bien que digamos- decía Lily con un dejo de temor en su voz.

-Oh vamos cariño, lo que paso la otra vez fue divertido – dijo James mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y ponía sus manos en el volante- veras cuanto he mejorado desde aquella vez.

--Flash Back--

Era un día caluroso en el valle de Godric, una pareja de recién casados iban saliendo de su casa dispuestos a dar un paseo en su auto.

-Lily anda, vamos dejame manejar, anda enseñame ¿si? – decía James como niño chiquito brincando alrededor de Lily y poniendo su cara de perrito, como la de Sirius, para conseguir lo que quería.

-Esta bien James ten las llaves y vamos a que aprendas a manejar- dijo Lily divertida por el comportamiento de su esposo- como me fui a casar contigo.

-Jaja eso es simple, soy irresistible – contesto James poniendo cara de Casanova.

-No se… con ese pelo desordenado y esa espinilla, como que eso le quita lo irresistible.

-¿Qué? – dijo James alarmado- donde esta la espinilla – decía mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor- donde, donde.

-Jajaja… que divertido… jajaja… - reía Lily – que ególatra eres sabias- decía Lily mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que se le había salido por tanto reír.

-Ja…ja…ja… que graciosa eres – decía James- bueno comencemos ya, primero enciendo el motor – metió la llave al switch y le dio vuelta- listo el motor encendido- después cambio la palanca a la "r" de reversa – movió la palanca- y ¡piso el acelerador! – el auto salió disparado del garaje en reversa.

-¡James! – grito Lily – así no… enfrena.

-¿Qué Lily? – preguntaba inocentemente James mientras hacia maniobras con volante, en verdad estoy manejando, eso era lo que pensaba James- ¡Que enfrenes! – grito Lily – Ya voy – dijo James y enfreno, haciendo que las llantas rechinaran, a Lily se le hicieron eternos esos segundos en el que el auto se enfrenaba.

-James- dijo Lily lentamente después de que el auto se hubo enfrenado – después de que pones el auto en reversa debes de acelerar poco a poco, a modo de que salgas con mucho cuidado y lo pongas en dirección correcta.

-Pero Lily, si lo hice bien… el auto esta en la dirección correcta- dijo James tranquilamente- además no paso a mayores.

-James mira a tu alrededor – dijo Lily, James bajo el vidrio y saco la cabeza y observo lo que había ocasionado, dos coches estaban estampados de frente, había destruido el jardín de sus vecinos, el cartero estaba en la cima del árbol y en la antena del coche había ropa interior de la vecina.

-Creo que… - dijo James tratando de responder con lógica- no sirves para conducir – concluyo la frase Lily.

--Fin del Flash Back--

James encendió el auto, puso la palanca en la "d" y acelero poco a poco, pero el grito de Lily lo altero completamente y metió el acelerador hasta el fondo, el coche iba como loco, la velocidad era increíble, Lily no sabia si gritar por el dolor de las contracciones o hacerlo por lo que estaba esquivando su esposo en el camino, el trayecto duro poco, ya que James había llegado a una villa, pregunto a los habitantes la ubicación del hospital, al llegar ahí a James no le dio buena pinta aquel lugar, pero a Lily no le importaba, lo único que quería era que su bebe naciera.

-Vamos Lily, solo un poco mas, ya casi llegamos- decía James mientras llegaban a la puerta del hospital- ¡Un doctor! ¡Necesitamos un doctor! – gritaba James.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto una efémera que salía de una habitación.

-Necesitamos un doctor, mi esposa esta embarazada y se le adelanto el parto – explicaba James rápidamente.

-Si… en un momento traeremos al doctor… por favor pasen por aquí – la enfermera los iba conduciendo hacia una habitación – recuéstela ahí – le dijo la enfermera- yo iré por el doctor.

-Doctor, es nuestro dia de suerte – dijo la enfermera mientras entraba a otra habitación.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto el doctor - ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban gritando?

-A eso voy- contesto la enfermera- son una pareja de citadinos, la mujer esta embarazada a punto de dar a luz, a simple vista se ve que son primerizos.

-Perfecto, todo esta de nuestro lado, ¿sabes lo que esto significa no? – dijo el doctor- nuestras vidas están salvadas, le entregaremos ese bebe a la familia con la que hicimos el trato, a ese par de tontos le diremos que su bebe murió, pues no resistió al parto, además era todavía muy pequeño… ¿sabes cuantos meses tiene la mujer?

-No doctor- contesto la enfermera.

-Bueno, eso no importa, al momento del parto le preguntaremos, muy bien… ahora a conocer a las personas que salvaron nuestro pellejo – diciendo esto salieron rumbo a la habitación en donde se encontraban Lily y James.

_Que tal?? Que les pareció este primer capitulo?? Espero que les haya gustado!! Y pues espero sus reviews!! Espero muchos!! Para que me digan si les gusta o no._

_Cuidense y Adiosin!!_

_JuRo SoLeMnEmEnTe QuE mIs InTeNcIoNeS nO sOn BuEnAs_


End file.
